Holding Hands
by Inumaru12
Summary: Watanuki needs to know how large to make Doumeki’s mittens and Doumeki has a simple solution. DouWata. Fluff. Light Shonenai. T for saftey


**Title:** **Holding Hands**

**Summary:** Watanuki needs to know how large to make Doumeki's mittens and Doumeki has a simple solution. DouWata. Fluff. Light Shonen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned XXXHolic Doumeki would have made a move on Watanuki already and Yuuko would be a Yaoi fan girl. XD (Which I swear I think she is.)

Watanuki sighed angrily. Why was he doing this for that idiot? He would never understand why he did all these things for him even though he hated him. Yet here he was, waiting for Doumeki to get out of archery practice.

Watanuki sighed for the tenth time. It wouldn't have been too bad if Himawari-chan was here with him. But sadly, she had promised to do something with her girl friends and gone off with the giggling and gossiping.

Watanuki had the urge to just leave and go home. He had been waiting for a while and he was hating the fact that he had to spend a day off from working at Yuuko's shop to wait for the dumb ass. Watanuki turned to leave when he heard the so called dumb ass' voice.

"Oi."

Watanuki felt a vein on his forehead.

"Idiot! That's not my name! It's Watanuki! Wa-Ta-Nu-Ki!" Watanuki yelled, but Doumeki merely put his hands over his ears.

"What are you doing here?" asked Doumeki.

Watanuki blinked then remembered why he was here.

"Give me your arm." Watanuki said, holding his hand out to Doumeki.

Doumeki blinked and made no movement what-so-ever. Watanuki growled and grabbed Doumeki's wrist and pulled him towards him and laid the palm side up so it was facing towards Watanuki's face.

Watanuki started to measure the hand with his fingers, making them run lightly over Doumeki's hand. The two boys were nearly silent except for the couple mutters made by Watanuki as he figured out how big his hand was.

"What are you doing?" Doumeki finally asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!?" Snapped Watanuki.

"Well, it looks like your molesting my hand." Doumeki said bluntly.(1)

Watanuki blushed a fierce red color and threw Doumeki's hand back at him.

"I AM NOT MOLESTING YOUR HAND!" Watanuki screamed at him, causing anyone who happened to be walking by to look at him strangely.

Doumeki just put his hands over his ears again but could still hear Watanuki ranting on about perverted idiots.

Once Watanuki seemed to calm down, Doumeki lowered his hands.

"So, what are you doing it for?" Doumeki asked.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow when he saw Watanuki look away with a light blush on his face, and his lips tight.

"I-I wanted to see how big to make your mittens." Watanuki admitted.

Doumeki stopped, and blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, (Which wasn't really much) it hadn't been that. Sure he told Watanuki he wanted mittens, but was he actually expecting the boy to make them? He hoped that maybe he would, but with all the complaining Watanuki made, he thought for sure he wouldn't.

Doumeki resisted the urge to grin when he thought of an idea.

"Well, there is a better way to figure it out." Doumeki said.

Watanuki looked at him with a look of interest and suspicion.

"How?" He asked.

Doumeki moved closer to Watanuki so that their faces were inches apart when he suddenly did it.

Watanuki felt something warm in his hand and looked down and saw Doumeki _holding _his hand.

Holding _his _hand!

Watanuki's eyes widen to a comical size and waved his hand furiously.

"What do you think your doing?!?" Watanuki screeched.

Sadly, only one had could block out the screech while the other hand was being thrown around in the air.

"I'm holding your hand." Doumeki said, in the monotone voice of his.

"No Duh, Dumb ass! But why are you holding my hand?!?" Watanuki yelled.

"Because, now you can see how big my hand is compared to yours." Doumeki shrugged.

Watanuki blinked, and then was dragged by Doumeki out of the school yard.

"H-hey! What are you doing! Let me go!" Watanuki yelped.

Doumeki did nothing but tighten his grip on Watanuki's hand when Watanuki tried to escape.

After several failed attempts Watanuki just gave in to this some kind of torture.

'I just Himawari-chan never sees us like this. She'll get the wrong idea of us.' Thought Watanuki.

Watanuki was silent the entire way to Doumeki's shrine. As they reached the shrine, Doumeki stopped and looked at Watanuki and moved closer so that their faces were once again, just inches apart.

Watanuki felt his heart thump furiously in his chest and his cheeks start to heat up.

Watanuki wanted to strangle his body for the reactions it was having.

"Oi."

Watanuki's blush increased as he felt Doumeki's hot breath on him.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

Doumeki stared at him, straight in the eyes, his own eyes glowing with a long-lost emotion to Watanuki.

"I want Octopus hot dogs tomorrow." He said, before letting go of Watanuki's hand going up the steps of the shrine.

Watanuki was silent for a miniute, and then went red from embarrassment and anger.

"YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" He yelled, before he turned and ran full speed towards his apartment.

As soon as Watanuki made it into his apartment, he put his hand over his heart. He looked at his hand, and a small blush came over him again. Watanuki shook his head and went over to the closet where the yarn and needles were. As he started to make it, he stopped and looked at his hand and felt the warm feeling he had in his chest start to bubble up again. Watanuki got back to work with renewed vigor and worked half-way through the night.

**The Next Day**

Doumeki was putting things away in the class room at the end of the day when his thoughts traveled to Watanuki. He had seemed to be asleep most of all the classes, and during lunch he seemed to want to say something, when suddenly Himawari came up to them and then he just pushed the bento into his arms and immediately went over to Himawari and conversed with her.

"Hey, Idiot."

Speak of the devil.

Doumeki turned around and saw Watanuki standing there with his arms crossed and a small bag in his hand.

"What's that?" Doumeki asked, trying to sneak a peak into it.

Watanuki made a movement that suggested he was going to pull away, when suddenly he threw it into the air so Doumeki could catch it.

Doumeki caught it, and without waiting to see if it was okay to open it, looked inside.

Doumeki pulled out a pair of moss colored mittens. Doumeki felt his breath catch in his throat. They were beautiful.

"I made them last night. Stayed up half the night. If you don't want them, just give them back. I can-" Watanuki rambled as he made a move to take it.

"No. I-" What was Doumeki suppose to say? 'I love it?' or 'It's the best gift ever?' He didn't want to embarrass or give Watanuki a swelled head.

"Thank you." He said finally, as he put them on. Doumeki smiled lightly as he noticed that they fit perfectly. He looked up at Watanuki and saw he was looking away and was blushing pleasantly at the fact that Doumeki liked it.

"Well," Watanuki coughed in the silence. "I'm going to head home. I still haven't worked on Himawari-chan's mittens yet, and I want to give them to her soon." He said, making a turn for the door.

Doumeki felt something warm in him flare up. Watanuki made _his_ first! He would have though that maybe he would have made hers first, but he didn't. Doumeki felt a light giddy feeling rise up in his chest, but remained emotionless on the outside.

As always, Doumeki followed Watanuki out of the school and was surprised at how late it was. It was already dark and it was cold, since it was fall. Watanuki unconsciously rubbed his hands to keep them warm. He lowered his hands and continued walking.

Watanuki nearly shrieked when something suddenly grabbed his hand. Watanuki looked and blinked. Doumeki was holding his hand for the second time this week. But why was he doing it again?

Doumeki, seeming to be able to sense the question, answered it.

"Your hand was cold." He said simply.

Watanuki felt a little ticked off by the answer but decide just to let it go. He blushed lightly out of pleasure by the concern though.

Doumeki could definitely get use to this. He liked the feel of Watanuki's hand to his, and even the fact that he wasn't resisting like yesterday.

"Watanuki." Said Doumeki in such a serious voice that it stopped Watanuki in his tracks.

"Yes?" Watanuki asked.

"I want…" Doumeki started but trailed off.

"What? What do you want?" Asked Watanuki, his heart once again thumping wildly.

"I want chicken teriyaki tomorrow."

Watanuki was silent the screamed, for miles to hear,

"**DOUMEKI! YOU IDIOT!"**

Owari

**Inumaru:** Yay! I love this pairing! I hope everyone liked it! Sorry if anyone was out of character. Please Comment/Review!


End file.
